School Never Taught Me How To Love You
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Menjalin hubungan dengan Kise mengajari banyak hal. Akan tetapi satu hal yang belum ia pelajari adalah belajar bersiap untuk membawa Kise ke hubungan yang lebih serius. AoKise Week #3: Learning


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 3.426 kata

**Summary**: Menjalin hubungan dengan Kise mengajari banyak hal. Akan tetapi satu hal yang belum ia pelajari adalah belajar bersiap untuk membawa Kise ke hubungan yang lebih serius.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL. Set in future. Multiple flashbacks.

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari ketiga dengan prompt: Learning

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Seal [Pixiv ID: 2373344]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**School Never Taught Me How to Love You**

* * *

Berpacaran dengan Kise setelah sekian lama mengajarkan Aomine banyak hal. Mayoritasnya adalah hal-hal baik, tentu saja. Aomine tidak pernah menyadari ini. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja seiring usia hubungan mereka bertambah tua.

Aomine berhasil memberanikan diri untuk maju ke hadapan Kise, menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta si pirang untuk berpacaran dengannya ketika ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Lebih dari tiga tahun sejak Aomine pertama mengenal Kise. Saat itu, pemuda bersurai biru kelam itu merasa gugup luar biasa. Ia memang sudah memendam rasa sejak mereka pertama berjumpa, namun ia baru dapat mengutarakannya saat itu juga.

Saat itu, Aomine menembak Kise dengan bunga. Tidak aneh, mengingat keluarganya memiliki toko bunga dan keluarga Kise terlibat dalam seni merangkai bunga alias _ikebana_.

Karena mendapat saran dari Momoi dan Kuroko, Aomine melakukan cara yang agak berbeda dalam meminta Kise menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Kise. Kejutan itu berupa kata-kata dalam bahasa bunga. Kise mengerti, tentu saja, karena ia orang yang romantis dan ternyata memahami bahasa bunga sudah menjadi kegemarannya sejak kecil.

Hingga saat ini, Aomine masih ingat betapa kencang jantungnya berdegup. Ia juga meminta Kise untuk menjawab dengan isyarat melalui bunga mawar. Tidak membantu bahwa si pirang hanya diam di hadapan Aomine sambil memegangi buket mawar yang dibawa Aomine.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Kise rasa cukup membuat Aomine tersiksa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis dan mendekatkan buketnya ke bibirnya.

"Astaga, kau ini! Aku gugup sekali, tahu!" Aomine tidak dapat menahan senyum saat menerjang Kise dan memeluknya erat. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung tertawa-tawa.

Aomine meraih wajah Kise dan langsung menciumnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Aomine mencium seseorang, namun ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka bibir Kise akan selembut ini. Ada sedikit sisa rasa teh melati yang mungkin tadi diminum si pirang.

"Kenapa kau harus menunggu tiga tahun, eh?" Kise bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Aomine mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Karena aku harus memberanikan diri. Kau itu sempurna sekali, tahu. Mana mungkin aku dapat langsung menembakmu begitu saja," jawab Aomine sambil mencubit pipi Kise. Si pirang memprotes.

Kise mengerucutkan bibir, sebelum mendongak dan berkata, "Namun selama tiga tahun itu aku hanya menunggumu, lho."

Aomine sempat tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia lalu merasakan pipinya memanas. Tawa Kise mengonfirmasikan kecurigaannya. Aomine benar-benar tidak ingin ini terjadi, namun ini memang terjadi; pipinya merona merah karena si pirang.

"Haha, Aomine-_cchi_, kau—mmph!"

Sebelum Kise sempat menggodanya lebih jauh lagi, Aomine membungkam kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Kali ini, ciuman yang lebih lama dan panas. Aomine benar-benar tidak memberikan ampun. Ia menelusuri setiap sisi mulut Kise dengan lidahnya, tidak meninggalkan setitik pun terlewat.

Aomine melepaskan diri untuk memberi Kise kesempatan bernapas. Kise masih terengah-engah, namun Aomine kembali meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir si pirang. Ia mencoba melawan hingga akhirnya dominasi dimenangkan oleh Aomine.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu, hari-hari mereka sebagai pasangan dimulai.

Berteman baik dengan Kise selama tiga tahun mengajarkan Aomine banyak hal mengenai sang model. Seperti, bunga kesukaan Kise adalah bunga matahari. Musim favorit Kise adalah musim semi. Kise menjadi model karena kakaknya pernah iseng memasukkan fotonya ke sebuah kompetisi modeling dan ia menang. Juga kalau Kise orang yang mudah geli. Kise takut dengan cacing tanah. Dan banyak hal-hal lain.

Walaupun begitu, sejak berpacaran, Aomine tidak pernah berhenti belajar hal baru mengenai Kise. Saat Aomine mengajak Kise makan di sebuah restoran di kencan pertama mereka, ia baru tahu jika makanan kesukaan Kise adalah _onion soup au gratin_, makanan Perancis seperti sup dengan bawang, jamur dan keju.

"Makananmu itu aneh-aneh saja," ejek Aomine saat itu.

Kise hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan melanjutkan makan. Ia sempat merajuk dalam perjalanan pulang, namun sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman selamat tinggal yang manis mampu meluluhkannya.

Selain itu, Aomine juga baru tahu kalau bagian paling sensitif di tubuh Kise adalah telinganya. Sekarang, jika ia sedang bercinta dengan Kise, telinga menjadi bagian yang wajib disentuh pemuda beriris warna nilakandi tersebut. Fakta lainnya adalah bahwa kecantikan Kise memang natural. Jika Kise kelelahan akibat aktivitas malam mereka dan Aomine kebetulan bangun pagi, ia dapat melihat matahari tertidur di sisinya. Bagaimana bulu mata Kise yang panjang mengerjap, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat begitu menggoda. Pipi Kise sedikit memerah, dan kadang ia mengeluarkan suara yang begitu imut.

Bicara soal matahari, Kise juga sangat suka melihat matahari terbit. Hal ini Aomine ketahui saat suatu pagi, ia dan Kise bangun bersama, Kise meminta agar Aomine membuka jendela dan mereka menikmati matahari terbit bersama. Lalu Kise suka bermanja-manja dengannya; ia suka bersandar ke dadanya dan membiarkan Aomine mendekapnya erat. Itu satu hal baru lain.

Akan tetapi, di antara semua hal yang ia pelajari mengenai Kise, hal yang paling berguna mungkin cara dalam menghadapi Kise. Mereka sudah memiliki hubungan sekarang, jadi Aomine mau tidak mau harus memperlakukan Kise secara berbeda di beberapa aspek.

Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan, Kise dapat lebih menuntut di beberapa saat. Ia juga bisa menjadi lebih sensitif, tergantung suasana hatinya. Aomine mengetahui hal ini, sayangnya, dengan cara yang keras.

Satu pengalaman yang menjadi pelajaran bagi Aomine adalah saat ia melupakan salah satu kencan mereka. Ia terlalu asyik bermain _game_ di arkade dengan teman-temannya. Kise menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali setelah menunggu tiga jam. Aomine membuat si pirang khawatir setengah mati. Saat Aomine menelepon Kise, kekasihnya itu sudah benar-benar marah dan langsung pulang.

Masalah itu membuat Kise menolak bicara dengannya selama seminggu. Ini memaksa Aomine untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuat kekasihnya tersebut memaafkannya. Ia bahkan meminta tolong kedua kakak Kise, yang untungnya mau dengan senang hati membantu.

Rencananya dimulai dengan Ryouko, kakak pertama Kise, meminta Ryouta kecilnya menggantikannya mengajar kelas _ikebana_. Hal ini tidak begitu mudah. Suasana hati Kise buruk seminggu itu, dan belum juga membaik. Walaupun begitu, Ryouko tidak menyerah. Jiwa _fujoshi_-nya yang berapi-api akhirnya memastikan rencana kekasih adik lelakinya tersayang tidak gugur di tengah jalan.

Niat Aomine meminta maaf tidak setengah-setengah. Ryuka, kakak kedua Kise, ikut membantu. Ia mengajari Aomine _ikebana_ agar rencana pemuda itu berjalan sukses.

Akhirnya, hari yang dinantikan tiba. Kise didandani oleh kakak-kakaknya seperti biasa. Putra bungsu keluarga Kise itu dipakaikan kimono dan macam-macam hiasan rambut, membuatnya terlihat amat cantik. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, orang-orang akan kesulitan mengetahui bahwa Kise adalah laki-laki.

Seperti biasa, Kise menunjukkan cara melakukan _ikebana_. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersyukur hari ini adalah kelas pemula, sehingga ia hanya harus melakukan seni merangkai yang sederhana. Ia menggunakan gaya _shoka_, yaitu rangkaian _ikebana_ yang masih tradisional namun tidak terlalu formal, karena menurutnya itu simpel dan menyenangkan.

"Lalu saya letakkan bunga lili di sini, berdekatan dengan bunga krisan. Saya menegaskan esens _ikebana_ di sini. Pengaturan menyusun dan perpaduan antara beberapa jenis memberikan makna yang berbeda," jelas Kise pada para murid di kelasnya. Ia menyelesaikan rangkaiannya sebelum menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang mau mencoba?"

"Saya mau."

Tanpa Kise duga, Aomine berdiri dan maju ke depan. Kise terkejut dan sedikit kesal, tentu saja. Namun ia tidak mungkin mengusir Aomine di depan murid-muridnya. Jadi si pirang memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mempersilakan Aomine untuk mengerjakan rangkaiannya.

Aomine duduk dan merangkai dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat segala hal yang diajarkan Ryuka padanya kemarin dahulu. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda berkulit gelap itu, Kise sebenarnya memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Seperti salah satu kutipan favorit Kise, hanya karena ia marah bukan berarti ia tidak peduli. Setelah beberapa saat yang benar-benar tenang, Aomine akhirnya selesai. Ia menunjukkan karyanya pada Kise.

"Ah, cantik. Pemilihan bunga yang apik. Apa ada arti yang ingin kausampaikan mengenai rangkaian ini, Aomine-_san_?" tanya Kise.

Aomine meringis sedikit. Aneh rasanya mendengar Kise memanggil namanya seformal itu. "Ada," jawabnya. "Aku memiliki sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Aku harap dia mau mendengarnya melalui _ikebana_-ku ini."

Kise tersenyum kecil. Aomine memang seperti itu; suka memberinya hal-hal yang tidak terduga. "Kurasa orang itu akan senang mendengarnya. Pesan apakah itu?" tanya Kise lagi.

Aomine tersenyum. Ia tahu Kise mulai memaafkannya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menyentuh _ikebana_-nya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku menggunakan tulip putih," ujar Aomine seraya menunjuk setangkai tulip putih di rangkaiannya, "untuk mengungkapkan permintaan maafku. Aku melakukan hal yang bodoh dan membuatnya marah. Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan aku minta maaf."

"Lalu kurasa gladiol ini berarti bahwa kau benar-benar tulus dalam meminta maaf?" tanya Kise, menyentuh tiga buah bunga gladiol yang mengelilingi tulip putih.

Aomine mengangguk mengiakan. "Di sekitarnya aku tambahkan enam buah mawar. Selain karena keindahannya, enam buah mawar melambangkan—"

"—'aku merindukanmu.'"

Mendengar Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, Aomine tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Aku membuatnya marah dan kami tidak berbicara seminggu. Selama ini, aku selalu bersamanya, makanya sekarang terasa aneh jika aku tidak melihatnya sehari saja. Aku benar-benar merindukannya," jelasnya.

Kise menyampirkan poninya yang jatuh ke belakang telinga sebelum tersenyum hangat. "Apa orang ini adalah orang yang spesial untukmu, Aomine-_san_?" si pirang bertanya.

Aomine membalas senyum Kise. "Ya," katanya dengan lirih. "Sangat spesial. Dia orang yang kucintai dengan seluruh hidupku."

Cukup dengan perkataan itu, hati Kise akhirnya luluh. Kata-kata Aomine berhasil membuat Kise meneteskan setitik air mata. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang tersenyum, namun ia menyadarinya. Aomine juga sadar akan air mata tersebut. Karenanya ia mengambil dua tangkai bunga: setangkai bunga anyelir bergaris dan setangkai bunga anyelir berwarna solid.

Aomine mengulurkan dua bunga itu pada Kise dan berkata, "Kuharap dia mau menjawabku dan melengkapi _ikebana_ ini."

Kise tertawa dan mengambil dua bunga tersebut dari tangan Aomine. Si pirang sempat mengusap matanya pelan, berusaha tidak merusak riasannya. Seperti saat Aomine menembaknya dahulu, Kise sedikit berlama-lama untuk menjawab. Aomine merasakan kembali debaran penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang dahulu pernah ia rasakan.

Kise tersenyum dan merangkaikan bunga anyelir berwarna solid ke _ikebana_ Aomine. Ia memandanginya rangkaian yang cantik itu sebelum beralih pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan ini lagi, Aomine-_cchi_," kata Kise. Ia menyerahkan bunga anyelir bergarisnya kepada Aomine.

Aomine terlihat seakan ia baru saja menerima hadiah dari surga. Ia langsung menghampiri Kise dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kise sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar—atau tidak peduli—bahwa ada orang-orang menonton. Saat ciuman itu usai, Aomine memandangi Kise lamat-lamat; dua manik nilakandi sekelam langit malam bertemu dengan sepasang iris keemasan yang mencuri kias mentari.

"Kau memaafkanku?" lirih Aomine. Jemarinya menari di wajah Kise, menyangga lehernya agar si pirang dapat mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Kise mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat, mengatakan, "Tentu saja, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu, kautahu." Ia begitu menikmati kehangatan dan perlindungan dekapan Aomine.

Waktu itu adalah salah satu pertengkaran terbesar mereka. Karena itulah Aomine belajar cara menangani kemarahan Kise. Memang cukup sulit, namun untunglah seiring dengan pertambahan usia, Kise semakin dewasa dan makin pengertian. Saling pengertian itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan.

Akan tetapi bukan Kise saja yang pernah marah. Aomine juga pernah. Hanya saja, ia marah bukan karena sepenuhnya kesalahan Kise. Sebenarnya si pirang sudah menduga bahwa masalah ini akan muncul suatu saat nanti.

Sejak awal berpacaran—bahkan sejak mereka berteman, Kise belajar suatu hal bahwa Aomine adalah tipe protektif. Aomine dapat dengan mudah cemburu. Untungnya ia masih termasuk dalam tahap normal.

Menjadi kekasih Kise memang dapat benar-benar berat. Kise adalah model dan ia memiliki banyak penggemar yang selalu ingin mendekatinya; Aomine harus bertahan dengan hal itu.

Namun suatu hari Aomine tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kemarahannya dipicu oleh sebuah berita tentang kedekatan Kise dengan seorang artis wanita. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Kise diberitakan seperti itu. Hanya saja, media kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kise Ryouta mendekati Mayase Haruka demi ketenaran instan? Kise Ryouta dan Mayase Haruka terlihat keluar dari hotel bersama? Apa-apaan ini!?" seru Aomine marah ketika Kise datang ke rumahnya.

Kise terlihat sedikit takut, terutama ketika Aomine membanting tabloid berisi berita picisan tersebut.

"Itu hanya akal-akalan media, Aomine-_cchi_. Mereka memang suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu," kata Kise untuk menenangkan Aomine. Jujur ia sendiri juga lelah karena dikejar-kejar wartawan seharian ini.

Aomine berbalik badan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Kise, berapa kaupikir umur Mayase? Dia hampir dua kali umurmu, tahu! Bagaimana bisa kau terlibat berita yang aneh-aneh begini, hah!?" teriaknya.

Mendengar tuduhan Aomine, Kise tergoda ingin balas berteriak untuk membela diri. Lagipula, ini semua bukan kesalahannya! Akan tetapi Kise sudah lebih dewasa. Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya membalas api dengan api. Ditambah lagi ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bertengkar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu; aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun untuk mengkhianatimu." Kise meremas tangan Aomine sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku pulang dahulu."

Aomine tidak bergeming ketika terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Ia menghela napas keras-keras. Ketika rasa marah mengambil alih, ia bisa menjadi sangat bodoh. Untung Kise tidak memanas-manasinya. Ia harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada kekasihnya itu. Namun untuk sekarang, ia harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Tidak seperti Aomine yang persisten saat ingin meminta maaf, Kise tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya memberikan beberapa pesan bernada ceria seperti biasa, sebelum diakhiri dengan ucapan maaf. Kise tidak pernah memaksakan diri untuk bertemu Aomine dan memohon maaf darinya. Ia tahu Aomine adalah tipe keras kepala, dan kekasihnya tersebut hanya butuh waktu untuk meredam marahnya.

Biasanya Kise memang membiarkan segalanya berlalu. Akan tetapi, sekarang adalah masalah yang berbeda. Media massa sudah mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu akibat skandal dengan Mayase Haruka. Padahal dia hanya berjalan bersama wanita itu karena mereka keluar bersama dari sebuah acara merek pakaian di sebuah hotel!

Pagi itu, Aomine sedang berada di Shibuya. Momoi telah meminta untuk menemaninya mencari tas dan sepatu baru. Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti; menurutnya tas dan sepatu gadis itu masih bagus. Namun Momoi tidak setuju. Terpaksa Aomine menurut karena ia memang sedang senggang.

Di dalam salah satu butik, Aomine tengah menunggu dengan bosan. Momoi masih sulit menentukan pilihan antara sebuah sepatu hak warna hitam elegan, atau sebuah sepatu hijau limau polkadot berpita yang lucu. Saat itu salah seorang pegawai butik memperbesar volume suara televisinya.

"Saya tegaskan, saya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Mayase Haruka-_san_. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu setelah ada acara dengan salah satu merek pakaian di depan hotel Odachi."

Aomine mendongak dengan penuh kekagetan. Wajah Kise menyambutnya di televisi. Kekasihnya itu tampaknya tengah mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai isu kedekatannya dengan Mayase Haruka.

Melihat tayangan ini, Aomine bangun dan berseru, "Satsuki, aku pergi sebentar! Aku akan ke sini lagi!"

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Aomine berlari keluar. Ia tahu gedung tempat Kise melakukan konferensi pers. Itu adalah gedung FashionTV Japan, hanya beberapa blok dari posisinya kini. Sambil berlari, ia menonton siaran langsung konferensi persnya dari ponselnya.

"Teman-teman media, saya harap saya membuat keinginan saya jelas. Saya tidak suka kehidupan pribadi saya terlalu diekspos, apalagi berita-berita bohong seperti ini. Saya … saya punya seseorang yang saya suka, dan saya melihat dia tersakiti oleh isu ini. Saya tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Saya harap dia tidak akan merasa tersakiti lagi selama dia bersama saya," jelas Kise dan mengakhiri wawancaranya.

Mendengar penyataan terakhir Kise, wawancara menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan tentang si sosok misterius ini. Kise hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkomentar apapun lagi.

Kise berhenti dan terlihat terkejut saat ia melihat Aomine ada di hadapannya, kelelahan dan terengah-engah. Si pirang mendekati kekasihnya tersebut. Para wartawan mulai berkasak-kusuk.

"Aomine-_cchi_ … sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kise dengan lirih.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Aomine menarik Kise ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pemuda berkulit redup tersebut menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam lautan surai pirang kekasihnya. Kise yang terkejut dengan ragu-ragu membalas pelukan Aomine, memberikan sentuhan menenangkan di punggung pemuda itu.

"Maaf sudah meragukanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku," bisik Aomine dengan suara bergetar.

Kise tersenyum hangat dan memejamkan mata. Ia memeluk Aomine lebih erat. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. "Aku mengerti kemarahanmu, Aomine-_cchi_. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku."

Lalu Aomine tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, membuat Kise sekali lagi terkejut. Aomine memegangi tangan Kise erat dan langsung berseru pada para wartawan, "Oke, kalian ingin berita, 'kan? Akan kuberikan, dan kali ini asli. Kise Ryouta adalah milikku. Aku Aomine Daiki, dan aku adalah kekasihnya."

Wartawan makin rusuh dan mencoba mengajukan bermacam-macam pertanyaan pada Aomine dan Kise. Akan tetapi Aomine hanya menyeringai dan menarik Kise untuk berlari bersamanya. Dengan kecepatannya, para wartawan itu segera tertinggal.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya, Aomine-_cchi_!" seru Kise seraya tertawa. Aomine hanya mengiakan dengan tawanya. Tentu saja aksi mereka saat ini membawa berita panas keesokan harinya. Namun, untuk sekarang, yang ingin mereka pikirkan hanyalah kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

Walau banyak masalah seperti itu, puncak masalah di antara hubungan Aomine dan Kise terjadi ketika Kise mendapat kontrak kerja di Eropa. Memang hanya satu tahun, namun itu tetap membuat perdebatan di antara keduanya. Untunglah mereka sekarang sudah lebih dewasa. Mereka sudah mencapai usia kedua puluh tahun sekarang, sehingga mereka dapat berpikir lebih rasional.

"Apa modeling sebegitu berharganya padamu?" tanya Aomine. Kali ini, ia dan Kise berbicara dengan tenang, hati ke hati.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku suka sekali modeling," jawab Kise. Ia melihat sedikit raut keputusasaan di wajah Aomine. "Ayolah, Aomine-_cchi_. Hanya setahun, 'kan? Satu tahun, dan aku akan kembali bersamamu lagi," bujuk si pirang.

Aomine menatapnya lamat-lamat sebelum menyerah. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya.

Kise tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Aomine. Aomine mau tidak mau tersenyum. Kekasihnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Jika ia bahagia, maka dirinya juga bahagia.

"Janji, ya? Kau akan tetap bersamaku dalam setahun itu?" bisik Aomine. Ia mengecup pipi Kise lembut, memancing sebuah tawa dari Kise. Si pirang akhirnya mengangguk.

Ketika Kise pergi, memang terasa ada yang hilang. Minggu-minggu awal terasa begitu sulit. Ia harus terbiasa tidak merasakan presensi Kise di sisinya. Untungnya mereka dapat melakukan _video call_ cukup sering untuk mengobati kerinduan mereka.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan hubungan jarak jauh ini mulai membuat keduanya terbiasa. Mereka justru mulai menikmati keuntungannya. Kadang Kise suka menggoda Aomine dengan mengirim foto-foto nakal dirinya, berakhir dengan keduanya melakukan _phone sex_. Kadang Kise menginisiasi untuk melakukan _sexting_, membuat Aomine kadang merasa kikuk di tempat kerja. Hal yang lucu adalah jika Aomine mabuk dan menelepon Kise, membuat si pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Akan tetapi, di atas semua itu, kenikmatan terbesar hubungan jarak jauh adalah saat mereka dipertemukan kembali. Saat satu tahun itu selesai, keduanya sangat gugup. Mereka sampai bingung harus mengatakan atau melakukan apa. Namun saat mereka akhirnya bertatap muka, semua keraguan itu hilang.

Di bandara Narita, begitu mata Kise dan Aomine bertumbukan, keduanya segera berlari menuju satu sama lain. Sebuah ciuman mengakhiri penantian mereka. Pertemuan itu terasa begitu indah setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama setahun tanpa berada di sisi satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku benar-benar merindukan melakukan semua ini denganmu," Kise berbisik, napasnya terasa berat dan panas di wajah Aomine.

Aomine hanya meraih wajah Kise dengan jari-jemarinya dan mencium kekasihnya itu lagi. Setiap perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya terasa begitu menyesakkan hingga ia tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain:

"Selamat datang di rumah, Kise."

Setelah semua yang Aomine dan Kise lalui, tentu banyak pelajaran yang Aomine dapat. Cinta, toleransi, rasa marah, kecemburuan, perjuangan, kesabaran, kerinduan dan kasih sayang bergabung menjadi satu. Dari semua perasaan yang ia miliki, tentu tidak wajar jika Aomine masih merasa ragu.

"Aomine-_kun_, kau dan Kise-_kun_ itu seperti Romeo dan Juliet atau Jack dan Rose tanpa tragedi. Apa lagi yang kauragukan? Jangan biarkan dia lolos dari genggamanmu," kata Kuroko dengan agak gemas.

"Yah, aku juga tidak yakin apa yang membuatku ragu, Tetsu. Aku hanya … merasa belum siap," keluh Aomine. Ia menyeruput kopinya sambil menghela napas berat.

Kuroko ikut menghela napas. Sahabatnya ini kadang benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Dengar, Aomine-_kun_. Kau bukannya belum siap. Kau hanya gugup. Kau hanya takut Kise-_kun_ menolakmu. Hei, kalian sudah berpacaran sebelas tahun. Apa salahnya menaikkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?" ujar pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Yah … aku tak tahu. Maksudku, ini pernikahan. Apa kita berdua sudah siap?" gumam Aomine.

Kuroko menghela napas lagi. "Dengar, Aomine-_kun_," katanya tegas. "Aku tidak berhak menyuruh kalian melakukan apa. Aku hanya bisa memberi saran sebagai seorang teman. Menurutku, kau dan Kise-_kun_ sudah siap untuk komitmen seperti pernikahan. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, apakah benar perkataanku tadi? Apakah benar kau memang sudah siap? Kau hanya perlu merenungkannya. Kau yang punya jawaban."

Aomine terdiam mendengar nasihat Kuroko. Ia berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menghabiskan kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Ia bangkit dan menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu. Aku akan beritahu tanggalnya segera!" serunya sebelum berlari keluar.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya. "Dasar menyusahkan," gumamnya.

Berlari beberapa blok membawa Aomine ke tempat tujuannya. Sebuah toko perhiasan kecil di ujung jalan. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya di belakang meja pajangan menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu, yang menurut lencana pengenalnya bernama Mayumi.

"Ah, ya. Pesanan oleh Aomine Daiki, tolong," pinta Aomine.

Mayumi mencari di buku pemesanan dan berkata, "Ah, waktunya akhirnya tiba? Sudah tujuh tahun kami menyimpan ini. Kami kira kau tidak akan datang."

Aomine tersenyum lembut. Ia mengingat saat Kise pergi ke Eropa dan ia memesan cincin pernikahan mereka di sini tanpa sepengetahuan si pirang. Ia mengambil kotak merah kecil itu dan memeriksa cincinnya. Senyumnya melebar.

"Ya. Akhirnya aku yakin kalau dia cinta sejatiku."

* * *

**[Day 3: Learning]**

**—The End.**

_#12: Fear conquers you, and you lost your soul. Conquer your fear, and you help one not to._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hai! Shana di sini, membawa part kedua belas! Jujur aja, ini fluff, dan ini bener-bener lancar saya tulis. Saya juga heran. Mungkin saya lagi sakau fluff— /gak Btw ini implementasi temanya itu ke Aomine belajar banyak hal dan memahami macam-macam selama dia mencintai Kise. Uh yeah~ /apasih

Umm, karena pas saya ngetik ini udah malem dan punggung saya udah capek berat, saya gak mau ngomong banyak. Cuma terima kasih banyak buat Whitney Houston dengan I Will Always Love You-nya dan Celine Dion dengan My Heart Will Go On-nya, yang jadi background music saya selama ngerjain fic ini selama … lima jam?

Last, favs and reviews are greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060714 2148 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
